An Ordinary Family
by adventure prince
Summary: A quick one shot which takes a brief look into the lives of Oliver, Eugene and their son Conner, just an ordinary family...or are they?


There's nothing better than being a parent, Oliver and Eugene couldn't agree more, shortly after the two's marriage they had used the money they had earned from their paintings and toys respectively to buy a house and it wasn't that long after that the two took the next step: Parenthood.

"Connor Mathew Gryffon-Donalds you get back here this minute!" Oliver Called as he chased after the brunette child!

"No! No bed time!" Connor giggled as he jumped onto the couch and vaulted over the back.

Oliver panted and wondered where the boy got his energy from and how he could possibly run so fast and…

"Nya!" Connor poked his head up over the couch and used his finger to pulled down his bottom eye lid while sticking out his tongue.

…and why he ever let Eugene introduce him to Anime!

Oliver leaped over the couch in attempt to grab the brunette only to have him slip through his grip again!

"Catboy escapes again!" Connor cheered as he rounded another corner only to bump into his papa and be lifted right off his feet by the under of his arms.

"Looks like Catboy has met his match" Eugene chuckled as his panting husband rounded the corner.

"And now it's time for bed" Oliver added, giving his son a disapproving look.

"But I'm not tired" Connor pouted, looking down at his dangling feet.

Oliver took his boy into his arms "Too bad, you should have been in bed 20 minutes ago and you haven't even had your bath yet"

The brunette pouted as he hung limply under Oliver's arm as they entered his room and he placed the boy on his bed.

"Since it's late we'll skip your bath tonight but you're taking one tomorrow" Oliver said more calmly.

"Yes daddy" Conner said as his shirt was lifted off and his night shirt slide on over his head. "Do I still get a bed time story? Pleeeeaaaaaaseeee!" He begged, giving Oliver his best puppy dog eyes.

Oliver pursed as he stared at the boy with monotone eyes…he conceded after 3 seconds.

"Oh could those eyes possibly get any bigger?" He asked rhetorically, sliding Conner into his bottoms.

"Yay! Read one of Aunt Celia's!" Conner cheered as he excitedly crawled over his bed covers and made himself comfortable at the end.

Oliver chuckled, the one thing he loved most about his adopted son was his enthusiasm but then again it was also his ire sometimes.

"Only one ya hear?" Oliver smiled as he took one of the books from the bookstand and sat at Connors side and put an arm around him and opened Celia's newest book, the author had grown as a writer, she now wrote a large genre of books, ranging from mature adult books to colourful children's books one of which was titled "A Cat At Midnight" which was Connors favourite and the reason behind his Catboy alter ego (Or at least that's what Oliver and Eugene suspected and they probably wouldn't be wrong)

Connors eyes were wide as his foster father read to him but when Oliver looked down at the end he found him fast asleep, he smiled as he gently slid his arm out from behind his neck and gently lowered it onto his pillow. After giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead Oliver snuck out of the room and planted himself down on the couch right next to his husband.

"Finally asleep?" Eugene asked, looking up from some strange glove-esque device that he was working on.

"Yep" Oliver responded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Where does he get all that energy from?"

"He's a kid Ollie, they have boundless energy" Eugene pointed out, jamming his screwdriver into his gadget, popping another gear into place.

"Well I wish he would tone it down a little" Oliver muttered as he opened one eye to stare at his husband.

The brunette man snorted "If you think THIS is exhausting, just wait until the teenage years"

Oliver shuddered at the thought

"Heh, come on daddy dearest lets go to bed" Eugen chuckled as he put his work away and took Oliver's hand, gently guiding him to their room for a good night's sleep.

In the morning the two were awoken by a pair of hands alternating between them and shaking them with vigour.

"Daddy! Papa! Time to get up! Come on its morning! Wake up! Daddy! Papa! Wake up!" Connor chimed as he shook them over and over again.

Eugen groaned as he turned to his spouse, one of his eyes barely open. "Your son is awake…"

"Until 10 AM he's YOUR son!" Oliver groaned as he buried his head under his pillow.

Eugene rolled his eyes as he retrieved his glasses from his nightstand and put them on, looking at his son who was now jumping at their feet.

"Good morning papa!" Connor smiled, giggling as Eugene caught him mid jump by the under of his arms.

"Connor…"Eugene said groggily. "Do you remember what Papa said would happen last time you did this?"

Oliver couldn't help but peak out from under his pillow, was Eugene actually being strict?"

"No papa please!?" Connor begged in terror.

"Pffffffft!" Eugene had raised Connor's night shirt and blew on his belly throwing the boy into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Oliver rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, with all this commotion there was no way that he would be able to get back to sleep.

"I'll get breakfast started, you give catman here a bath" Oliver said as he swerved his legs to the side of the bed.

"Daddeeeeeee! It's Catboy!" Connor whined, wiggling out of Eugene's hold and jumping onto Oliver's back, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck.

Oliver turned his head to the young brunette and gave a teasing smirk. "Whatever you say Kittenboy"

"You're silly daddy!" Connor pouted, detaching himself from Oliver's back and jumping back into Eugene's waiting arms.

"Alright laddie time for that bath" Eugene chuckled as he carried the small wannabe super hero to the bathroom for a good scrubbing.

Oliver smiled as he forced himself to his feet and after getting dressed headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, an amused smirk spread across his face when he heard the sound of splashing and giddy laughter followed by some baffled spluttering, it seemed like Connor wasn't the only one who was getting a bath this morning.

A few minutes later Connor came bouncing into the kitchen and into his chair, dressed and clean, Eugene followed after, his hair still a little damp.

"Ya know…" He said as he stepped he stepped behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Bath time would be a lot easier if you let me install the bath with a-" Eugene was cut off when Oliver lightly nudged him in the stomach with his elbow.

"You are NOT using our son as a Guinea Pig for one of your crack pot inventions!" Oliver said firmly.

Eugene gave a mock gasp of offense "Crack pot? I think eccentric genius is more dignified! Besides…" Eugene smirked. "…I thought he was MY son until 10 AM?"

Oliver stopped what he was doing and swerved around to glare at him. "You know what I-" This time Oliver was cut off as Eugene pressed their lips together and for a few seconds there was silence.

"Ewwwwww!" Conner groaned, cringing in disgust "Kissing is gross!"

"Oh is it now?" Oliver grinned as he slipped out of Eugene's hold and walked over to the brunette.

"Yeah! It's really gross!"

"Well then you'll probably hate this!" Oliver grinned as he lifted him out of his chair and began to smother him in kisses!

"Noooooooooooooo!" Conner exclaimed, pushing his hands against Oliver's face in a futile attempt to make him stop.

"Still think it's gross?" Oliver grinned.

"Nope" Conner giggled as he gave Oliver a peck of his own, right on the nose.

Oliver put him back in his seat and started serving up breakfast. "Eat up, Amaya and Greg will be coming over to play today"

Conner beamed at the mention of his best friends and began to munch on a piece of toast, getting jam smeared around his mouth.

"Slow down tiger they won't be here for a while yet!" Eugene chuckled as he wiped the boys mouth.

"Yesh papa" Connor said with a mouth of bacon and eggs, it didn't take him long to move on to something else.

"Manners Connor" Oliver raised a brow over the paper.

"Sorry" Connor said sheepishly after swallowing what was in his mouth.

After everyone was done eating there was a ringing followed by a knock.

"There here!" Connor chimed as he jumped out of his chair and before either one of his parents could stop him he took off at a blinding speed! Leaving a trail of lightning behind him!

Oliver and Eugene stood there, both completely speechless and their jaws hanging wide open.

"Eugene…what did we just see?" Oliver asked after a few seconds.

"I don't know…but…" Eugene grinned. "I think things are going to be a lot more lively around here.

Oliver groaned "So much for being a normal family"


End file.
